


In Which Kanaya Gets All Of The Bitches

by Le_purple



Series: ships [14]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Background Case, Bad Puns, Blood, Blood Drinking, Cooking, Courtroom Drama, F/F, Gardens & Gardening, Innuendo, Kissing, Legal Drama, Licking, Making Out, Mild Smut, Open Marriage, Open Relationships, Painting, Plants, Roleplay, Scalemates - Freeform, Scents & Smells, Sewing, Sloppy Makeouts, Tea, corsets, crackship, off screen sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:16:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Le_purple/pseuds/Le_purple
Summary: All of them.





	1. Just A Pinch Of RoseMary

"Ok, so now we need to...wrap the meat." Rose said, looking down at her phone and reading the instructions.

"Wait, Wrap It In What?" Kanaya asked, holding the meat in her gloved hands.

"I think I brought some meat string that I put somewher-OH" Rose saw the spool behind the oval pan and picked it up, spinning it around the meat as Kanaya held it, leaning forward and trying to snap the string with her teeth.

"Rose!" Kanaya snapped, pulling the beef away "Are You Seriously Trying To Get Meat Disease?" Rose looked up at her.

"Meat disease?"

"I Don't Know What It's Called! I Just Don't Want You Getting Sick." Rose grabbed scissors and cut the string.

"I know we're lesbian but I don't need to scissor everything." Rose sighed, putting the scissors down and messily knotting the string.

"Rose, We Have Both Tried And We Know Scissoring Is A Myth Now."

"Well if you don't succeed: try and try again!" Rose said cheerfully, grabbing her phone and reading the next instruction. "Now we need to add the red wine."

"...Are You Certain?" Kanaya cautioned.

"Yes, I learned this a while back actually. If you put wine and other stuff with alcohol in things you cook, the alcohol goes and you only get how the wine tastes." Rose generously poured wine all over the beef and onions.

"Human Alcohol Is Strange." Kanaya pondered, watching Rose put the cap back on the wine and read the instructions on her phone.

"What's Alternian alcohol like?" Rose asked, grinding salt and pepper on top of the meat.

"I Have Never Tried It, But From What Vriska Says, It Apparently Is Harder Hitting And Has Vastly Different Effects."

"Ok so the final thing we need to do is add a pinch of rosemary." Rose picked up the scissors again and turned to the small rosemary plant they barely keep alive on the window. "Kanaya!" Rose gasped in surprise, feeling a pinch through her skirt.

"Yes Rose? Should I Add Another Pinch Or Does This Suffice?" Kanaya asked, smiling coyly.

"Maybe another one is needed, you know, for 'flavour'." Rose kissed Kanaya on the lips while dropping in the rosemary, before pulling away and snipping the scissors in front of her face.

"I Already Told You, It's A Myth Rose!" Rose leaned in for another kiss and grabbed the oval pot, putting the lid on and then placing it in the hot oven.


	2. Corsets And Cake

"Well Kanaya, I do hope that Ms. Crocker has not replaced me with her incredible baking skills." Rose called slyly, reading a book while lounging across a chair like a cat.

"You'll Have Fight To In Order To Keep Me, Rose. Jane Has Swayed Me Too Far To Her Side." Kanaya retorted, stitching up the hems of what she was sewing. Jane had recently been avidly researching cake decoration, and had gifted Kanaya and Rose with a gorgeously decorated cake. It had three white tiers with jade bands lining the bottom of the second and last tiers; a surprisingly realistic bushel of violet flowers with striking green leaves draping from the top tier; and at the bottom tier, dark ruffles of the deepest indigo faded up into lavender and then a rich lilac. Needless to say that Kanaya was considerably inspired by the cake, Rose having to beg Kanaya to eventually eat it before it went rancid. At first Kanaya considered a grand gown that was encompassed in frills and ruffles, but then considered the idea too gaudy and heavy. It had actually taken her quite some time to reach her final design: a corset. In hindsight she should've recognised the complexities of creating a corset, but was too stubborn to admit it's difficulties and tried her best to press on.

Kanaya lifted some jade tailors tape, and began sewing it around the centre of the corset, making sure that it didn't slant up or down in any places, making sure she didn't sew the bone channels close. Next she began sewing on the right busk, nimbly moving her fingers around the eyes and tying a discrete knot before moving on to sewing in the knobs that would clip into the eyes and close the front of the corset with ease. At the bottom of the corset she began to stitch the bottom binding along the bottom, rhythmically sliding it down the humming sewing machine. Content with the bottom binding she slide the bones into the channels and swiftly added the binding on the top.   
"How Does It Look So Far?" Kanaya asked, holding up the near complete corset. Rose peered up from her book, smiling and nodding approvingly.

"I think it would look great on her." Rose said "And what do you know, maybe she'll give us more cake that you'll make into clothing to create a cycle of clothing and confectionery."

"That's Strange, I Thought You Would Say Something Along The Lines Of: 'I think she would look better without corset'." Kanaya joked, putting the corset down and adding the grommets through holes she had made beforehand, hammering them in with a hammer that had rubber balls duct taped to it.

"...Yeah that too." Rose muttered wryly, returning to her book to the sound of Kanaya hammering the eyelets, the balls flying out and bouncing around the room.

"I'm Going To Go To Jane's House, Rose. I'll Be Back In An Hour." Kanaya announced, gently stuffing the corset in a bag and heading towards the door.

"Kanaya," Rose called. She turned her head to see Rose holding up her middle and index finger, and wiggling her tongue between them; Kanaya rolled her eyes and smiled, walking out and shutting the door.

 

Kanaya rapped the door with her knuckle, and watched the door be opened by a surprised Jane.  
"Kanaya? What do you need?" Jane asked, tilting her head.

"I Actually Came Here To Give You Something." Kanaya said, thrusting the bag up into Jane's eye line.

"Oh! Thank you! What's inside the bag?" Jane asked curiously, letting Kanaya in the house.

"The Cake You Gave Me," She began, putting her bag on the couch "I Really Was Inspired By It So I Made You This." Kanaya then pulled the corset out of the bag.

"Wow! It's beautiful! Can you help me put it on, I've never worn a corset before." Jane asked, wryly removing her shirt and un-clipping her bra, revealing her large breasts as the cyan bra fell to the floor.

"I Don't See Why Not~" Kanaya crooned, taking the corset and wrapping it around Jane's plump torso. Jane flinched as she felt her breasts fall against the soft, yet cold cups for her brests, the flinch restrained by the tightening corset   
"How're You Doing." Kanaya asked, her breath warm against the hair near Jane's ear, sending tingles down her spine.

"Fuck, tighter." Jane gasped, groaning as she felt the strings on her back get pulled closer together. Kanaya tied the strings on her back in the neatest bow she could and asked Jane to stand up. showing off the craftsmanship.

Near the bottom, on the small cuffs on her legs were deep indigo ruffles, that lightened into a lilac as they reached the waist, which was separated by a jade band. Above the jade band was pristine white fabric, which was broken by bushels of fake flowers of a rich violet hue, with deep green leaves accenting them o her chest.

"I should bake you cake more often." Jane said, approaching Kanaya after gawking at how she looked.

"Now We Just Need To Get You Out Of It." Kanaya purred, sliding her hands down Jane's wist, playing with the ruffles as she got lower down Jane's hip.

"I'd like that~."


	3. Scalemates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya stresses over Terezi's scalemate request before going to an 'intresting' court case

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok for some reason the homestuck skin isn't working, but I'm trying to get this fic sorted out

The sewing machine plunged repeatedly into the plush, amber fabric, Kanaya nimbly moving her fingers to manoeuvre the scented material around into the needle. She let out an annoyed sigh and switched off the sewing machine upon hearing her lunchtop beep once more.

GC: WH3N 4R3 YOU COM1NG OV3R, 1T F33LS L1K3 1TS B33N SW33PS!

GA: The Progress Would Be Much Quicker If You Stopped Messaging Me Every Other Stitch

GC: >:[ 

GC: 1V3 JUST B33N CH3CK1NG 1N B3C4US3 OF 4LL TH3 T1M3 YOUR3 T4K1NG ON TH1S!

GA: Half Of The Time I Have Taken On This Project Was The Waiting Time For Your Oh-So-Special Scented Fabric To Arrive

GC: TH4T F4BR1C 1S R34LLY SOFT 4ND TH3 SM3LL L4STS PLUS 1TS TH3 P3RF3CT SH4D3!

GA: I Have Plenty Of Soft Fabric In Just About Every Shade Of Orange

GA: Titian, Honey, Desert Sand, Vermilion, Papaya

GA: And Not To Mention The Embarrassing Quantity Of Perfumes I Own

GC: 4ND HOW M4NY OF THOS3 P3RFUM3S SM3LL SW33T3R TH4N TH3 CR4CK OF 4 ROP3 4ROUND 4 GU1LTY SC4L3M4T3S FUZZY N3CK

GC: OR 4R3 TH3 P3RF3CT T4NGY-SW33T COLOUR FOR SURPR1S3 W1TN3SS M4NGOW1NK

GA: Quite A Few Of Them Probably, But I Have To Say That It Smells Nice And Is At Least Pleasant To Work With

GA: Im Going To Continue Working On 'Surprise Witness Mangowink' Now, And As Ive Almost Finished The Sewing Aspect All I Need To Do Is Stuff It And Sew The Buttons On 

GC: Y3S! G1V3 TH3 SURPR1S3 W1TN3SS H1S M4NGO-W1NK

grimAuxiliatrix [GA] ceased trolling gallowsCalibrator [GC]

Kanaya turned back to her sewing machine and continued to push the fabric along, Kanaya pulling it away after all but one seam was finished. She turned the incomplete piece inside out and reached over to a small bag of fluffy cotton and fabric scraps and began shoving it inside, the orange shape beginning to gain a dragon-like form as its body grew. Kanaya held the plush toy out and examined it, making sure that there was no lumps or indents where the stuffing didn't fill the toy out evenly. Satisfied with the results, she quickly used a ladder stitch along the small opening from which she stuffed it.

Finally, she reached for two large crimson buttons that Terezi also took some time to mail over to her hive and pushed a needle through the holes, piecing the fabric and attaching the red plastic disks. Kanaya looked around her before embracing the soft scalemate close and inhaling its fake smell.

 

____________

 

GA: I Can See Your Hive Kanaya messaged, looking up at the gorgeous trees that adorned the minty green land. They were grand and pale blue in colour, with light pink leaves that seemed to shimmer in the bright sunlight phased through them. Occasionally there was a colourful dragon plush dangling from a rope, with the thickening quantity indicating that she was drawing near to Terezi's hive. Kanaya couldn't help but gawk at the beautiful colours that surrounded her. She approached the large tree which held Terezi's hive, using the odd scalemate based leverage contraption to ascend towards Terezi's hive and making sure not to hit her head on any of the dangling scalemates.

"Terezi?" Kanaya called, climbing onto the branch that was the nearest and walking towards Terezi's hive, batting a screen of neon and pastel fabric which swung coloured beads in her face, making her splutter.

 

"W41T 4 M1NUT3!" Terezi called from another block in Terezi's hive. Kanaya pulled her head away from the dangling beads and tried her best to manoeuvre up the blue tree to where Terezi was. 

 

"Terezi, Can I Enter Your Block Or Should I Wait?" Kanaya asked, noticing a key for her sylladex on the floor and lifting it up, unlocking the captcha-card and letting the tangerine scalemate fall into her arms, Kanaya sniffing the tropical scent that shrouded it.

 

"1'M R34DY!" Terezi burst, swiping the coloured fabric that hung from the doorway to the side and pulling Kanaya inside like a dragon in its den.

"W3LCOM3 TO MY COURT! 1S TH1S SURPR1S3 W1TN3SS M4NGOW1NK?" Terezi asked excitedly, bending down to where she could meet the scalemates crimson button eyes.

 

"Yes." Kanaya replied happily, Terezi snatching the plush toy and spinning around with it pressed close to her chest, deeply inhaling the sweet and tangy aroma. 

 

"P3RF3CT." Terezi said, her words muffled by the toy. "C4N YOU 4TT3ND COURT?" She asked.

 

"Alright, Is There Any Particular Role You Want Me To Play?" Terezi pointed at two rows of scalemates, one of which had a cardboard sign tied around its neck saying:'JURY'.

 

"YOU C4N B3 P4RT OF TH3 3ST33M3D JURY OF NOBL3S!" Kanaya nodded and sat down crossed-legged on the floor, watching Terezi frantically run around her room to prepare her role-play.

 

"L3T TH1S COURT S3SS1ON: B3G1N!" Terezi yelled, leaning over to bang His Honorable Tyrannies gabble. "NOW, W3 R3TURN TO TH3 C4S3 OF TH3 MURD3R OF DUK3 P1N4PPL3W1FF, 4ND W3 MUST NOW INT3R1G4T3 OUR PR1M4RY SUSP3CT: DUCH3SS P4SS1ON-FRU1T."

The purple scalemate seemed to quake in her very presence. "I didn't kill him! He was my matesprite and I loved him!" She pleaded.

 

"LOV3? 1F YOU R34LLY LOV3D HIM, TH3N WHY D1D YOU H1D3 H1S M3D1C4T1ON TO 4 C4RD1OV4SCUL4R PUMP COND1T1ON TH4T ONLY YOU KN3W H3 H4D?" The jury gasped.

 

"I-I didn't! This is a heretic lie!" She began to sweat tropical bullets.

 

"W3LL CL34RLY YOU D1D 1N ORD3R TO CL41M H1S 1NH3R1T4NC3 4S YOU H4V3 NO CH1LDR3N...W1TH H1M."

 

"Whatever Could This Mean?" Kanaya gasped dramatically.

 

"W3LL MY GR33N T34-CUCUMB3R SC3NT3D JUROR, 1 H4V3 4 WITN3SS H3R3 TOD4Y! 1 BR1NG YOU, TH3 DUK3S BROTH3R, SURPR1S3 W1TN3SS M4NGOW1NK!" Suddenly, a light orange scalemate took the stand, his red eyes glistening beneath the courts bright lights. The duchess gasped.

"SURPR1S3 W1TN3SS M4NGOW1NK, WH4T DO YOU H4V3 TO S4Y 4BOUT TH3 D34TH OF YOUR D34R BROTH3R?" The legislacerator inquired, the Dukes brother standing both flirtatiously and mournfully.

 

"His heart condition was a close secret among family, and was well managed with the medication."

 

"1S TH3R3 4NYTH1NG 3LS3 YOU W1SH TO S4Y TO TH3 COURT?"

 

"That depends on whether you're free later." He flirted.

 

"YOU FL4TT3R M3." Terezi gushed, her face unprofessionally flushing teal.

 

"There is one thing: I saw her at a party. She locked herself in the bathroom for at least half an hour, and when I entered after her, the medicine cabinet was open a crack."

 

"1 TH1NK 1 H4V3 PROOV3D MY PO1NT YOUR HONOR4BL3 TYR4NNY..." Surprise witness Mangowink stood proudly, as the duchess Passion-fruit shrank in her seat, the jury satisfied with the quick conclusion "TH4T BOTH TH3 DUCH3SS 4ND M4NDOW1NK H4D 4 P4RT TO PL4Y!"

The entire room gasped.

"What!" The jury cried.

 

"This is outrageous!" Mangowink yelled.

 

"It's true!" Passion-fruit sobbed.

 

"M4NGOW1NK, T3LL M3 1F 1 H4V3 YOUR PL4N CL34R: YOU US3D YOUR 1RR1S1ST4BL3 CH4RM TO S3DUC3 TH3 DUCH3SS, P3RSU4D1NG H3R TO K1LL H3R B3LOV3D HUSB4ND 4ND COLL3CT TH3 1NH3R1T4NC3, DUR1NG YOUR S3DUCT1ON YOU 4CC1D3NT4LLY 1MPREGN4T3D TH3 DUCH3SS, WH1CH 1S WHY SH3 S1TS H3R3 PR3GN4NT."

 

"I DID IT FOR LOVE! DUKE PINEAPPLEWIFF NEVER LOVED ME LIKE MANGOWINK DID!" The duchess cried.

 

"BUT P4SS1ON-FRU1T, TH4T JUST 1SN'T TRU3! DUR1NG TH3 TR14L H1S PL4N W4S TO H4V3 YOU 4ND YOUR UNBORN CH1LD 3X3CUT3D TO T4K3 TH3 BL4M3, WH1L3 YOU COLL3CT YOUR FORTUN3 4ND 4LL OF TH3 1NH3R1T4NC3!" The duchess gasped and glared at Mangowink, as did the jury.

 

"Your insane!" Mangowink accused, Terezi spinning and kicking him against the wall.

 

"4ND YOU'R3 MOR3 4TTR4CT1V3 WH3N YOU'R3 QU13T." His Honorable Tyranny banged his mighty gabble.

 

"I  h a v e  r e a c h e d  a  d e c i s i o n." He yelled, the court looking up at him "D u c h e s s  P a s s i o n - f r u i t  a n d  M a n g o w i n k  a r e  t o  b e  h u n g  f o r  t h e  m u r d e r  o f  D u k e  P i n e a p p l e w i f f."

 

"But I did nothing wrong!" Passion-fruit exclaimed.

 

"YOU ST1LL MURD3R3D TH3 DUK3!"

 

"But I'm pregnant!"

 

"T H E N  T H E  E G G  S H A L L  B E  R I P P E D  F R O M  Y O U R  W O M B!" His Honorable tyranny sentenced. Terezi removed the sheath on her sword cane and used it to undo the messy stitching on the bottom of the scalemates belly, white stuffing bursting out and covering her hand as Terezi pulled out the egg.

 

"NO PLEASE STOP! NOOOO! IT HURTS!" The duchess cried, cotton pouring out of her.

 

"K4N4Y4, W4NN4 S33 TH3 3X3CUT1ON?" Terezi asked as Kanaya got to her feet.

 

"That Sounds Nice." Terezi caught something in the corner of her eye as they both began walking out.

 

"W41T, 1 FORGOT SOM3TH1NG!"  Terezi called, picking up a scalemate and showing it Kanaya. "1 M4D3 H3R FOR YOU." She said quietly. It was a messy-ly stitched jade scalemate, with a bright red stomach and teal eyes. It smelled like green tea and cucumber sandwiches, with a hint of what smelled like candy apple.

 

"Terezi, This Looks Gorgeous, Thank You." Kanaya said, hugging the blind troll. "Why The Red Though?"

 

"K4N4Y4, 3V3RY TROLL KNOWS YOU'R3 P4L3-CRUSH1NG ON K4RK4T." Kanaya blushed.

 

"I Am Not! He Already Has Gamzee..."

 

"1 WON'T T3LL! NOW L3T'S W4TCH TH3 3X3CUT1ON!" She began to pull Kanaya out of her block and dragging her along.

 

 

Golden rays of light filtered through the coloured leaves as Terezi and Kanaya tied nooses around the scalemates necks, the warm sun making the button eyes glow with radiance.  Terezi batted the scalemates before climbing down to the spacious forest floor, watching them dangle and swing. Kanaya held Terezi's hand was they both watched the light and colour dance among each other, Kanaya holding the plush toy close to her.


	4. Green Fingers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade shows Kanaya a surprise in the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what anything smells like, I apologise in advance.

The air was so clear and fresh in her greenhouse. Every breath she took felt like a new, gentle scent was drifting in the air. With one breath there was the prickly sweet-as-honey-and-vanilla smell of rose's and honeysuckle and lily's, under-toned with the sweetest of jasmines; with another there was herbal smells of lavender and chamomile, and with another there was the spice filled fragrance of cloves and ylang. 

Kanaya could spend hours in there, doing nothing but standing there with her eyes closed and inhaling every scent. But it was even better when she opened her eyes.  
It seemed like every delicate ray of luminous light passed through that green house, phasing through the thick panes of glass and shining onto the green leaves of every flower, blooming vines tumbling from flower baskets that swung from the glass ceiling.   
She stepped back and gasped as she felt hands over her eyes, the light being shut out by familiar hands.  
"Don't look! You're going to ruin the surprise!" A voice said.

"Jade, I Go In Here Every Day." Kanaya laughed "I Don't Think There Are Any Surprises Left."

"That's why I've been working on a new one!" She felt Jade move forward, and tried her best to manoeuvre herself around a myriad of poly-chromatic flowers that were invisible to her. Kanaya tried her best to synchronise her footsteps to Jade's but continued to stumble around the wooden floor.  
"Ok! Keep your eyes closed I just need to open the door!" Kanaya felt the warm hands being removed a moment before the squeak of the glass door indicated its opening, the hands once more covering her eyes.

Outside the greenhouse was warm, with a breeze tinted by the scent of the forests that surrounded the house and garden.  
"Can I Look Now?" Kanaya asked.

"Mmm-ok!" Jade lifted the shroud of her hands over Kanaya's eyes and let in the scenery. In front of her was Jade, wearing a flowing yellow sundress and sporting plumeria's in her long hair, a dark brown waterfall that cascaded down her freckled shoulders. Behind her was a giant hedge, trimmed and meticulously cut into the Virgo sigil, white flowers bursting from in between the dense leaves.

"Oh My-Jade! It's Gorgeous!" She pressed her lips against Jade's soft cheek.

"And here's a little extra!" Jade pulled away and pushed a lipstick into Kanaya's palm.

"I've Been Looking For This." She looked back at the hedge. "It's Amazing How You Managed To Use This Clumsy Thing To Make That."

"It was easier than I thought! I always watch you use that 'Clumsy Thing' to cut the bushes to look like the clouds in prospit, so I tried my hand at doing it myself! Sorry I used your chainsaw without asking."

"Pfft, It Was More Than Worth Losing My Lipstick For A Week, Jade. It Just Looks So...!" She took Jade close and kissed her on the lips, wrapping her arms around Jade's waist and pulling her against her, Jade's sunshine yellow dress creasing around her. "That Would Explain Why All Of The Bushes Were Trimmed." Suddenly, Kanaya felt a grab at her skirt before Jade swung her around with her toned arms, her hands the only thing stopping her from falling onto the grass.

"Do you want to see the other bush I've trimmed?" Jade asked, grinning widely.

"I'd Love To View Some More Of Your 'Gardening'." Jade lifted her to stand and took her hand, pulling her to the greenhouse that shone and glimmered with gold, white and emerald.   
"Really, In The Greenhouse?" Kanaya laughed, Jade lifting her onto a table and climbing on top of her.

"There's no problem in getting a little green thumbed is there?" Jade planted her hands on the wood and leaned in to kiss Kanaya on her mouth, Kanaya moving her hands to Jade's skirt, sliding fingers down her paw print underwear.

"More Like Green Fingers."

"Shut up and green finger me already!" Jade kissed her again pushing her tongue inside Kanaya's mouth and giggling.


	5. The Huntress and The Rainbowdrinker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanaya roleplays with Nepeta

"*The furocious huntress appurroaches the mewsterious stranger in her cave, eyeing it up as she cr33ps fur-ough the undergrowth, returning fur-om her hunt."

"Nepeta, I Haven't Even Picked My Character Yet." Kanaya said blankly, putting a cup of Nepeta's tea to her lips, feeling its warm steam on her face as she drank.

"Well what do mew want to be?"

"What Am I Meant To Be, A Moth?!" Nepeta furrowed her brow and put her index finger to her chin, thinking for a moment.

"...hmm...Mew like rainbowdrinkers, right?"

"Y-" 

"Great!" The olive blooded troll yelled, interrupting Kanaya. "*As she gets clawser, she can s33 the fangs of a rainbowdrinkers smile glisten in a sunbeam. The huntress is claws enough to pounce, she wiggles her bottom an-"

"The Rainbowdrinker Turns Around To Face The Huntress, Smelling The Fresh Blood From Her Hunt."

"...The huntress pawses and looks at the rainbowdrinker with wide eyes, anticipawtating her next move."

"The Rainbowdrinker Greets The Huntress, 'I Was Just Admiring Your Cave'," Nepeta looked surprised at the twist of the narrative. "'The Chalk And Paint Is Beautifully Applied, Such Magnificent Shapes!'"

"W...what?"

"'But Of Course!' She Says, Twirling Around In Her Green Dress And Admiring The Blood Streaks. 'It Looks...' She Smiles, Teeth Glinting Like Marble Blades 'Delicious'."

"Oh? Oh! *The mighty huntress smiles and jumps to her feet, pawntering up to the tall rainbow drinker. 'Want to make some more???' She suggests, raising her bloodied claws."

"The Rainbowdrinker Bites Her Lip As She Looks At The Blood Before Quickly Sighing And Composing Herself. 'Yes, That Sounds Fun.' She Says, Sitting Down On..." Kanaya paused and thought to herself for a moment.

"On a clawsome sofur made fur-om the soft hide of a barkbeast." Nepeta finished, adding to the scenery.

"Yes That. She Sits Crossed Legged On The Sofa, Running Her Fingers Along The Soft Fur."

"The huntress PLOPS down on the sofur, jostling the rainbowdrinker. She furmages around the table in fur-ont of the sofur, prepawing some chalk and some paint that has yet to dry."

"The Rainbowdrinker Looks At The Paints And Chalk, Waiting For Instructions."

"The sofur creaks as the huntress stands up and looks around for an un-pawnted section of the wall, standing in front of the smooth beige wall with clawfuls of chalk and paint."

"She Stands Up And Does The Same, Looking The Wall Up And Down, Attempting To Plan Out The Painting In Her Head."

"'OK' The huntress begins 'so what do you want to paint?'. She organises the chalk in her arms."

"Flowers! And-And Clouds!" Kanaya burst, quickly putting her fist to her lips and chin, coughing to hide embarrassment. "The Rainbowdrinker Looks Upon Her Canvas And Suggests 'Flowers And Clouds Would Be Nice. With Bright And Beautiful Colours That Blend Into Each Other Like Wisps Of Pigmented Smoke.'"  
Nepeta chuckled, Kanaya looking away, her face tinged jade.

"'That sounds purrfect!' The huntress exclaims, handing ovfur some of the chalk and paint. She starts to scr-claw-l spiralling circlaws and puffy shapes with yellow and green chalk."

"The Rainbowdrinker Presses Some White Chalk Against The Wall, Running It In Intricate Spirals. She Next Uses Blue Paint To Twirl Around Inside And Out The Borders Of The Shapes."

"Slowly, the huntress pawlls the chalk away, trying to think of what else to draw."

"The Rainbowdrinker Gently Grabs The Huntress' Hand And Guides It Along The Stone, The Gliding Chalk Creating The Petals And Leaves To A Giant Flower. Her Body Pushes Softly Against The Huntress, Resting Her Chin On Her Soft Mane As Their Hands Moved." Nepeta began to blush green, hiding herself behind a somewhat oversized mug.

"Uhh-um-*The huntress begins to mewve on her own, using her ofur hand to add to the shapes. 'Should we clawlor it in meow?' The huntress asks, grabbing a paint brush with her fur-ee hand."

"'That Sounds Good.' The Rainbowdrinker Replies, Letting Go Of The Huntress' Hand and Picking Up A Paint Brush With Red Paint On It. She Trails The Pigment Inside The Lines Before Dragging The Blood Streaked Brush Along Her Tongue."

"The huntress looks at her, conmewsed, befur getting some of the blood herself, licking it off of her fingertips and claws." Kanaya smirked and sipped her tea, silently mulling over something in her head before placing her mug down and smiling.

"Locking Eyes With The Huntress, She Licks Some Olive Green Blood Off Of Her Brush Before Kissing The Huntress On The Lips." Nepeta squeaked into her mug, blushing wildly and trying to figure out what 'The huntress' should do next.

"T-the huntress-uh-she...Kisses back! Yeah! *The huntress kisses back, furociously pushing the rainbowdrinker against the wall and smudging the paint. She sucks on her lips and makes the rainbowdrinker open her mouth enough to slip her tongue in!" Nepeta said triumphantly.

"The Rainbowdrinker Pulls Away And Firmly Plants Her Lips On The Huntress' Neck, Running over The Area With Her Slick Tongue And Sucking On The Tender Neck Skin Before Biting Down, Blood Gushing From The Pierced Skin."

"Aww what?"

"The Rainbowdrinker Sucks Out The Blood To The Final Drops, Letting The Corpse Fall To The Floor As She Walks Away, Having Claimed Another Victim."

"No fair." Nepeta huffed "Mew can't just control the game like that! I was having fun too."

"It Was Pretty Obvious. You Made-Out With A Rainbowdrinker, What Did You Expect? There's A Strange Troll In Your Cave Who Drinks Blood And You Let Her Close To Your Face?"

"Mew are not the rainbowdrinker queen, Kanaya, you can't just say what happens like it's one of your books!"

"That's What You Do In Role play, Is It Not? And Who Is To Say I'm Not The Rainbowdrinker queen? I Could Have The Minds Of The Damned At My Command!" Kanaya joked.

"Pff OK Vriska! You have your army of the damned, I have Pounce, and I'll get my furocious kitty to eat you!"


End file.
